User talk:Cheese Lord
You Make Me Wanna Have Relations with A Turtle... ...SRSLY SpicyHandofMarriage 22:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fun... You can get back on chat! 01:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :D... Hey it's Mr. Pengy, and I just wanted to let you know if you thought my pasta was good you can always nominate it for potM... I'd really appreciate if you did :l So stupid I am but... I just realized... is you're "I am: The Ultimate God of a Rotting Creation" a Whitechapel reference? Jw. Mr.Zalgopasta 20:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Which DT song? I know it's off of Systematic Chaos... Dark Eternal Night right? Mr.Zalgopasta 20:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Not from what I can tell. I just stucks some antlers on a mustache guy. If there's an illusion here, I totally have no clue of its existance. MooseJuice 23:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I hope you know that BEN Again is actually a true story. ._. Jabronis 04:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I AM GOD Bow to me? "Why are we fighting to live, if we are living to die?" 20:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bud! Jabronis 20:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 04:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) YOU KNOW NNY?! :D Diffomega 21:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) JTHM is great. Wearieddrums 02:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Weirdo... (I feel so mean starting like that ^_^) Do you know of a band called SikTh? Just wonderin' Mr.Zalgopasta 01:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I get the feeling you might like them. Vocal style can be quite... unique however. Here are a couple of their songs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCRmC972pkM, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1FpLWfrTUo Mr.Zalgopasta 01:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Meshuggah? Hmm I guess I could see that. I would say it's more like The Faceless meets SOAD, Protest the Hero, and A Faylene Sky (kind of). Then again there are certain parts that remind me of the atmospheric vibe of ObZen. Meshuggah. I never thought of SikTh like that before :P No no no YOU didnt piss me off. The Stereotype did. I'll come back in a bit. I need to cool down though. UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 06:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Philosophy *Arthur Schopenhauer *Serj Tankian *Mike Patton Hello. I am Wearieddrums. I was murdered. 07:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You reply I already read. I am sorry for not replying soon enough. Mr. Guy 03:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Faith No More I would say most of my philosophy and flow would come from this particular band Patton was in. Mike Borgin, Billy Gould, Roddy Bottum, Jim Martin and Jon Hudson = all the best of Faith No More. You also learn about what you should Care a Lot about. Hello. I am Wearieddrums. I was murdered. 05:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Aw, hell, of course we're still friends. I argue with everybody, man. If a rock could express its opinions on being a rock, and did so in a manner with which I took issue, I'd be at the son of a bitch from dusk till dawn. Don't sweat it. Javer80 21:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Whoa sorry... I seriously just noticed the messege you left on my talk page, lol. You seem pretty cool. Love finding new JTHM fans. Hey, do you ever watch any anime? Oops... Forgot to sign that.... Zoezoewriter 00:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) twilight warrior about the twilight warrior, i'm not finished with it yet, i'm continuing the story everyday so if you want to look at it again you will see it has more story ps:i will be in the chat if you wanna discuss something ass:Finalclaw 03:41, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Errrr. Ummm. My Bad. Srry I thought uboa posted that up there since it looked like it was on his post.?!@#$@##$%^%^%$& And to think I thought you didn't want to read my sign! 19:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) No worries. It just seemed quite silly to me that such a fuss was being made. @'-'@ Sorry for being snippy myself.Admiralsakaruchi 22:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Are you ok? I just wanted to check Bill9929 (talk) 22:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) How are you today? Bill9929 (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Good today. I'm shootin some b-ball outside my school. Hold on, these couple of guys look like they're up to no good. ObliterationoftheSelf 05:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I gotta wake up early tomorrow so I can go to class. Have to keep on writing... ObliterationoftheSelf 05:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) D: Why'm I not on your list of friends? D: If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 20:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I love Fallout, too. Now, let's get along. ;) [[User:REDDOT|'RED']][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 01:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What did I steel How did I steel your idea show me the page please Tiff1234 04:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What? Also >steel ClericofMadness 11:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) he said u stole something too Tiff1234 03:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) And where exactly is this? ClericofMadness 03:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Quite the conversation going on here. Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 03:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry I'm sorry that i got mad at you I hope we can still be friends Bill9929 (talk) 01:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm #5! :D Jabronis 07:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Shut up. Jabronis 07:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Username thing It wouldn't work on your page, so I changed it to the one I have, but that didn't work either... something fishy is going on... ObliterationoftheSelf 18:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Erm. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't stayed away, but do you hate me? D: Fuipui 18:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG YOURE A CHATMOD! GOOD JOB, WEIRDO! Blaine Earhart 23:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Chatbukai... Looks like you need to find three more! 'Cause you're a chatmod and Moose and I are admin! WHOOT! *high five* Congrats man! *confetti* I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget moi...ObliterationoftheSelf 00:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) OBLIT IS ADMIN TOO?!?! AWESOME! Four spots ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm trying to settle out my anger and calm down right now... I want to apologize for acting out of character and unreasonably moody. Of course we're still friends. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 08:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) MUSIC QUESTION! Meshuggah or Lamb of God? I just wanted to know what you thought :P I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo, you need a new connection or something. You're flooding up chat, lol. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 14:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) How do you make that USERNAME template? It says click "OK", but all I see is preview... User Pasta You have a pasta about you. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi i am another pony King of creepers 05:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *adds self to Creepypasta Wiki Friends* huehuehuehue AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Missed me? Hah! Got some good creepypasta reccomendations for me? :D Smbzfan2 20:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :See Suggested Reading. Bill9929 (talk) 20:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Time's up,pal. I think it's time for you to make the chatroom a little more...how to say,mmmm accessable for me now,please and thank you! from Jet89 Hey, it's me, I'm so sorry, I will be more intelligent, I will not say that things again, please, please, let me enter the chat, I'm so bored... Please, can I join the chat? HiddenMachine96 04:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I will unkick you from chat, but dont be an asshat in chat again. Bill9929 (talk) 05:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) It was just an innocen' joke!!! I didn't even knew that --- is prohibited in the chat man!!! But, if ya want me away from this wiki, that's yer' decision, yer frien' (if ya consider me a friend), HiddenMachine96 21:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC)HiddenMachine96 Why was I banned Unkick me, whoever just kicked me i didnt use fucking zalgo text, i used different letters which are used in different languages, jesus people, you dont even know what zalgo text is if you thought that was zalgo text. The King of Waffles 01:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC)